


Keeping up with the Potter-Malfoys

by 3amButterflyBruh



Series: Happy Birthday, Bluemo! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Old!drarry, Poor Draco, Teen Angst, ansgt, draco and harry have kids, even when he's a father of two, i guess?, maybe? - Freeform, parent drarry, sad teens, this is just, who are sad for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amButterflyBruh/pseuds/3amButterflyBruh
Summary: The world is ending, yet Lyra can’t get a break.Or, where Harry and Draco's children have a lot in store for them this quarantine.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Happy Birthday, Bluemo! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728226
Kudos: 19





	Keeping up with the Potter-Malfoys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluEmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluEmo/gifts).



“Oh, Merlin,” Lyra said in disbelief. “Oh my Merlin.”

Lyra had known that quarantine would eventually get annoying, of course. But she hadn’t known how absolutely  _ bad  _ it would get.

She did love her brother, of course she did. But this did not change the fact that Magnus was really freaking annoying. He was immature and childish, and could not take anything seriously. It was common enough for 15-year-old boys to be like this, but it still pissed off Lyra very much.

This did not mean that Lyra was immune to teenage fallacies. No, Lyra- was  _ angsty. _

She was _so_ angsty.

Despite knowing she had really lucked it by being adopted by great parents, she still hated life. But not in the sense of ungratefulness. More in the sense of  _ life is inconsequential and everyone is just bullshit.  _

Except for her parents. She loved Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter as much as her little black heart ever could.

So, when she found out all students were being sent back home for quarantine because bat soup messed up the world for the second time in the 21st century, she wasn’t too affected ( besides the fear of imminent death and pneumonia of course. Wash your hands, people ). In fact, she had somewhat looked forward to quarantining, despite her whole brother fiasco. Because why would someone not look forward to time off school and everyone toxic she didn’t like? But of course, Lyra doesn’t deserve peace and quiet, no-no-no. She deserves this:

Magnus bringing back not only his annoying best friend Simmons, but also his horrible,  _ horrible _ girlfriend, Maya.

Damn you Coronavirus. It wasn’t enough that you were cutting off Maya’s constant contact with her friends, putting her and the people she loves’ lives at danger, no you also had to torture her like  _ this. _

Maya was the sort of person who at first glance looked like a rich philanthropist, all grace and beauty and kind eyes. She had long black hair and lovely freckles, making her look adorable and gorgeous at the same time. The worst part was that Maya was exactly the image that she projected. She was graceful and kind and beautiful from inside and out.

And Lyra could not  _ stand _ her.

Because if there’s one thing her parents agree on ( they actually agree on most things except the most trivial of subjects, such as what colour the curtains should be or what china set is the best ), is that out of the both of them, Lyra is more similar to Draco than Harry.

And if there’s one thing Draco Malfoy-Potter is best at, it’s hating his crushes.

(It doesn’t make sense for Lyra to inherit any personality traits from her parents she’s  _ adopted  _ for Merlin’s sake but clearly the universe has a bone to pick with her)

And Simmons.

Oh dear Merlin Simmons.

Do not get her  _ started  _ on Simmons.

One of the main reasons Lyra found her brother annoying was his immaturity and cluelessness, that was no secret. But Merlin, how can someone be this  _ dumb? _ Because of this, she could not for the life of her understand why Simmons would ever fall in love with Magnus.

Lyra doesn’t know Simmons that well, but he  _ clearly  _ has low standards

(But then so does Maya oh my Merlin shut UP!)

It was so annoyingly obvious that she was surprised Magnus hadn’t realised it yet. Sure, Magnus and Simmons have been best buds since first year, but c’mon it was so  _ glaringly obvious! _

It’s not like Magnus doesn’t know how to tell when a guy likes another guy, they had two fathers after all. And yet, the boy does not know his best friend is in love with him while his best friend  _ stares at him with stars in his freaking eyes. _ Dear Merlin, Lyra is done with boys.

(Why would you not be done with boys you were never even involved with that spectrum or at least you didn’t get that until Maya did you?)

Maya is not a very dramatic person, And neither does she have an ‘I’m better than other teenagers’ complex. But during moments like these, where she has to sot at the same dining table as the girl she’s in like with, her brother who’s so oblivious that it’s surprising he even has a girlfriend, and his best friend who just  _ won’t  _ stop smiling as Magnus talks to him, Lyra knows she’s better off just being swallowed by the Earth. Good Merlin, she can’t  _ wait  _ for quarantine to end.

One thing Lyra, drunk in her own misery, does not notice is how her parents are smiling a bit nervously at the head of the table. She also does not notice Magnus’s fondness in the way he speaks to Simmons, and she definitely does not notice the way Maya keeps looking at her from the corner of her eyes.

( “You know,” Draco said softly to Harry later that night. “I get that Maya’s parents are…..er what are they called again?”

“Essential workers,” Harry said in reply as he turned in bed towards Draco

“Ah, yes, essential workers and that Simmons is not in a very nice foster home right now, but perhaps they should’ve signed up for Hogwarts’s program for students in need of shelter. A lot of the children have done that.”

Harry frowned. “Why would you think that?”

Draco gave him a look before replying, “Did you not feel the tension during dinner?”

“Oh, that!” Harry said with a laugh. “Oh, it’ll work out,” he said softly, “It did for us.”

“After a lot of heartbreak and quite a few years,” Draco reminded him.

“But we didn’t have any help, now did we?” Harry said with a smirk.

Draco looked at Harry in confusion before gasping, “Harry James Potter-Malfoy don’t you  _ dare-” _

Lyra had always held the opinion that her parents were wise, good parents who would have probably made her and Magnus wise and good children if they hadn’t adopted them both at 10. But in the coming few months, as she realised what they were doing, she changed her opinion immediately.

(She was always a bit too smart for her own good. )

_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh happy birthday Bluemo! I'm not really sure what this is, but I hope you like it :)


End file.
